


I'd love to kiss you

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Humor, M/M, Taka lost a bet against Alex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe nur zugestimmt, weil ich das für einen Scherz gehalten habe und nicht, weil ich dachte das sei eine ernsthafte Wette. Dann hätte ich nämlich definitiv einen anderen Einsatz verlangt als…das hier.“, protestierte der Lockenkopf und blickte hilflos aufseufzend an sich herunter. Das konnte noch nur ein sehr schlechter Traum sein. War es aber leider nicht, sondern eine absolut idiotische Idee des Amerikaners. Das nächste Mal würde er eindeutig nachfragen wenn Alex sagen würde, dass er sich ‚am kommenden Wochenende thematisch passend kleiden‘ musste, falls er die Wette verlor. Konnte Taka doch nicht ahnen, dass der Ältere dabei einen Feiertag im Hinterkopf hatte, den sie hier in Japan gar nicht hatten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd love to kiss you

„Alex, ich hasse dich dafür, das ist dir klar?!“, knurrte ein offensichtlich sehr beleidigter Sänger und starrte besagten Amerikaner durch seine dunklen Locken hindurch finster an, verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. Der Größere hingegen schien die Worte allerdings alles andere als ernst zu nehmen, musste sichtlich ein Lachen unterdrücken und seine Augen funkelten mit deutlichem Vergnügen über den sich ihm bietenden Anblick.

„Aber nicht doch, Mori-chan. Du weißt doch, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden und ich hätte mir auch etwas Schlimmeres überlegen können.“, entgegnete der Ältere unschuldig, benutzte extra den Spitznamen, den Ryota dem Frontmann schon vor Jahren verpasst hatte und fing nun zumindest an, ziemlich breit zu grinsen. Dass der andere sich so sehr über die Sache amüsierte, ließ Taka nur missgestimmt brummen und er fand das alles andere als lustig. Er kam sich gerade reichlich verarscht vor, ganz abgesehen davon, dass das auch noch verdammt peinlich war. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er am letzten Wochenende mit Alex in einem neuen Kinofilm war und eigentlich hatten sie nur aus Spaß auf den Ausgang des Filmes gewettet. Der Sänger war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass der Hauptcharakter sich wahrscheinlich in einer theatralischen Szene opfern würde oder zumindest schwer verletzt werden würde. Der ex-Gitarrist hingegen hatte die Theorie, dass der Totgeglaubte Rivale des ‚Helden‘ wieder auftauchen würde, sich zum Guten bekannte und die Protagonistin retten würde. Da Taka die Wette verloren hatte, war wohl klar wer mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Das Ende des Films war eigentlich absolut absurd gewesen und der Frontmann hatte sich noch den Rest des Abends darüber beschwert, aber noch schlimmer war, dass der Ältere darauf bestanden hatte den Wetteinsatz tatsächlich durchzuziehen.

„Ich habe nur zugestimmt, weil ich das für einen Scherz gehalten habe und nicht, weil ich dachte das sei eine ernsthafte Wette. Dann hätte ich nämlich definitiv einen anderen Einsatz verlangt als…das hier.“, protestierte der Lockenkopf und blickte hilflos aufseufzend an sich herunter. Das konnte noch nur ein sehr schlechter Traum sein. War es aber leider nicht, sondern eine absolut idiotische Idee des Amerikaners. Das nächste Mal würde er eindeutig nachfragen wenn Alex sagen würde, dass er sich ‚am kommenden Wochenende thematisch passend kleiden‘ musste, falls er die Wette verlor. Konnte Taka doch nicht ahnen, dass der Ältere dabei einen Feiertag im Hinterkopf hatte, den sie hier in Japan gar nicht hatten.

„Ach, nun beschwer dich doch nicht und trag es wie ein Mann. Sei lieber froh, dass ich es nur beim Anziehen belassen habe. Ursprünglich wollte ich dich damit auch noch eine Runde durch den Park hoppeln lassen.“, warf Alex unschuldig ein und brach dann aber in schallendes Gelächter aus, als der Kleinere ihn vollkommen entsetzt anstarrte. Nie wieder würde er mit dem ehemaligen Gitarristen um irgendwas wetten! Das konnte ja fatale Auswirkungen haben.

„Weißt du, ich würde das nur zu gerne Toru zeigen. Der würde sich bestimmt freuen.“, meinte der Amerikaner noch immer lachend, bevor sein Freund sich über ihn empören konnte und sorgte dafür, dass die zuvor etwas geröteten Wangen des Sängers auf einmal ziemlich blass wurden.

„Niemals!!“, fiepte der Frontmann schon fast und hob abwehrend die Hände, schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass die dunklen Locken ein wenig herumflogen. Das wäre eindeutig die Krönung für diesen Horrortrip und er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was der Bandleader dazu sagen würde. Vor allem aber, wollte er ausgerechnet von diesem nicht in so einem lächerlichen Aufzug gesehen werden. War schon schlimm genug, dass er nun schon fast 15 Minuten so vor dem Älteren stand und dieser sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren schien.

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Ist doch niedlich~ und ich denke mal ihm würde der Anblick durchaus gefallen.“, erwiderte der Ältere grinsend und spielte mit dem Handy in seiner Hand herum, was den Kleineren aber offensichtlich ein wenig nervös machte. Taka schüttelte erneut den Kopf und sah den anderen mit großen Augen beinahe flehend an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen.“, jammerte der Lockenkopf und dann weiteten seine Augen sich entsetzt, als der andere den Moment scheinbar genutzt hatte, um ein Foto zu machen, da ein leises klicken von seinem Handy ertönte. Sofort machte der Jüngere einen Satz nach vorne und wollte das Mobiltelefon greifen, um diesen Beweis zu vernichten, aber Alex zog schnell den Arm hoch und da er gut zwei Köpfe größer war, hatte der Sänger keinerlei Chance.

„Na kommt, nun stell dich nicht so an. Das Foto werde ich ihm nicht zeigen, das ist nur als Erinnerung für mich. Toru schaut sich dein Outfit sicherlich lieber live an~“

Bevor der Frontmann diese Aussage hinterfragen konnte, klingelte es wie auf Kommando an der Tür und das Grinsen des ex-Gitarristen machte klar, dass das der Bandleader sein musste. Auch wenn Taka sich nicht erklären konnte, was dieser nun hier wollte, immerhin war er mit diesem nicht verabredet. Statt an das Handy zu kommen, wollte der Lockenkopf nun lieber schnellstmöglich im Bad verschwinden und diese Klamotten loswerden, allerdings hatte der Größere ihn geschickt am Arm festgehalten und zog ihn mit sich zur Wohnungstür. Alex streckte die Hand nach dem Türöffner für die Haustür aus, aber der Kleinere war schneller und presste den Finger auf den Knopf für die Gegensprechanlage.

„Toru??“

\-- Ja? --

„Wieso auch immer du hier bist, geh einfach wieder! Komm auf keinen Fall nach oben!!“

\-- Wieso? Ist alles okay?? --

Bevor der Sänger etwas darauf sagen konnte, hatte Alex auch schon seinen Finger von dem Knopf gezerrt und drückte endlich auf den Türöffner, zog gleich darauf die Wohnungstür auf. Taka betete inständig, dass der Jüngere auf ihn hörte und nicht hochkam, dass er einfach wieder nach Hause ging und ihn nicht so sehen würde. Zwar stieß er dem Amerikaner in einem letzten verzweifelten Befreiungsversuch den Ellenbogen in die Seite, aber das schien diesen nicht allzu sehr zu beeindrucken.

„Kleiner, ich mache Kickboxen, da bin ich weitaus schlimmeres gewohnt.“, kommentierte der Größere nur deutlich belustigt, aber darauf achtete der Lockenkopf schon gar nicht mehr, da er nun eindeutig Schritte aus dem Treppenhaus hörte. Und diese Schritte waren eindeutig zu nah für seinen Geschmack. Da der Arm des ex-Gitarristen um seinen Bauch geschlungen war, hatte er wenigstens die Arme frei und wenn sich schon kein schwarzes Loch auftat, um ihn verschwinden zu lassen, dann schlug er sich eben die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wer da gerade vor ihnen in der Tür auftauchte.

„Alex, also wieso sollte ich heute-…Was…was ist denn hier los? Hat es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund, weswegen Taka…so…angezogen ist?“, ertönte die Stimme des Gitarristen und der Frontmann konnte nicht zuordnen, ob der Klang nun überrascht, schockiert oder belustigt war. Aber mit Sicherheit würde der Blonde jeden Moment loslachen und er wollte sich gerade einfach nur in einem Loch verkriechen.

„Ja, wir hatten letzte Woche eine kleine Wette und da er verloren hat, musste er nun diese Sachen anziehen. Ich wollte dir das unbedingt zeigen. Niedlich, oder?“, antwortete Alex dem verstörten Bandleader und löste den Arm nun von seinem ‚Opfer‘. Der Sänger achtete jedoch gar nicht darauf, dass er so gesehen endlich flüchten könnte und im Grund war das jetzt auch egal, da Toru ihn längst in diesem peinlichen Aufzug gesehen hatte. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen zog der Gitarrist wohl erst mal seine Schuhe aus und da Alex sich gleich darauf verabschiedete, die Tür wenig später zuklappte, nahm der Frontmann an, dass er nun wohl auch noch mit Toru alleine gelassen wurde. Stur blieb er einfach regungslos an Ort und Stelle stehen, hatte die Augen zugekniffen und presste sich die Hände weiter aufs Gesicht, spürte wie warm seine eigenen Wangen inzwischen geworden waren.

„Wieso hast du dich auf so einen Wetteinsatz eingelassen?“, fragte die tiefe Stimme des Jüngeren nach einem Moment der Stille verwirrt, aber Taka war sich sicher, dass er ein Grinsen aus den Worten heraushören konnte.

„Weil ich dachte die Wette sei nicht ernst gemeint gewesen. Ich habe das nur angezogen, weil er mich damit die ganze Zeit genervt hat, damit er endlich Ruhe gibt.“, murmelte der Sänger ziemlich unverständlich gegen seine Hände und bei dem Blonden war auch irgendwie nur die Hälfte von der Erklärung angekommen. Deswegen griff er nun sachte nach den Handgelenken des Kleineren und auch wenn dieser sich ziemlich dagegen sträubte, setzte er sich durch und zog sanft aber bestimmt die Hände von dessen Gesicht. Die Wangen des Frontmannes schienen nun sogar noch ein wenig mehr an Farbe zu gewinnen und dieser hielt die Augen aber weiterhin stur geschlossen, den Kopf gesenkt.

„So dramatisch ist das doch nun auch nicht. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass Rosa nicht so wirklich deine Farbe ist. Außerdem beißt sich das mit dem Rot.“, meinte der Gitarrist nun betont ruhig und strich zur Verdeutlichung des letzten Satzes mit den Fingerkuppen über die deutlich gerötete Wange des Älteren. Irgendwie konnte er zwar verstehen, dass dem Sänger dieser Aufzug wohl peinlich war, aber so schlimm fand er das nun ehrlich gesagt nicht. Auch wenn Toru beim besten Willen nicht verstand, weswegen Alex dem anderen als Wetteinsatz aufgedrückte hatte, so ein komisches flauschiges Outfit anzuziehen, bei dem Brust- und Bauchteil vorne weiß waren, während der Rest schon eher Pink als Rosa strahlte. Die Ärmel des Einteilers waren normallang, während die Hosenbeine bis zu den Knien gingen und auch wenn diese Sachen an dem Frontmann doch reichlich merkwürdig aussahen, so dramatisch war das doch eigentlich wirklich nicht.

„Ich finde das aber verdammt peinlich…“, gab der Lockenkopf leise von sich, schien aber dennoch ein wenig verwirrt zu sein von den Worten des anderen und wagte es nun vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen, zu dem Größeren hoch zu schauen. Er hatte ja wirklich gedacht, dass der Jüngere ihn irgendwie verarschte, aber anscheinend hatte dieser nicht so ganz gepeilt, was genau er da eigentlich gerade trug. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er also vielleicht noch aus dieser Situation das Beste machen und einer weiteren Peinlichkeit entgehen.

„Wieso denn? Das ist doch nur…Moment mal!“

Der Sänger wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, da sich das nun nach einer Erkenntnis seitens Toru anhörte und genau das wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Jedoch wurde sein Fluchtimpuls einmal mehr zunichte gemacht, als der Jüngere nun an ihm vorbeigriff, die Kapuze zwischen die Finger bekam und diese über den wirren Lockenkopf zog. Dann herrschte erst mal einen Moment Stille und würde Takas Wangen vor Verlegenheit nicht bereits so sehr glühen, dann würde sie das wohl spätestens jetzt tun. Der Gitarrist starrte ihn ein wenig ungläubig an, dachte dabei nicht mal daran seinen leicht geöffneten Mund zu schließen und dann zogen seine Mundwinkel sich wie in Zeitlupe nach oben. Entgegen der Befürchtungen des Sängers bildete sich auf den Lippen seines Gegenüber allerdings kein belustigtes Grinsen, sondern ein Schmunzeln, dessen Bedeutung er nicht auszumachen vermochte und deswegen sah er den anderen auch mit großen Augen unsicher an, wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Oh mein Gott…wie niedlich ist das denn.“, murmelte der Blonde und klang ein wenig fassungslos, während die Augen des Kleineren sich bei den Worten noch etwas mehr weiteten. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Frontmann nun sicherlich protestiert, aber abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass diese Worte von Toru kamen, meinte dieser das vollkommen ernst und nicht aus Spaß, um ihn aufzuziehen. Ob es das nun allerdings besser machte, konnte der Ältere nicht sagen.

„Ich verstehe zwar noch immer nicht wieso, aber…wie süß~…Ist das Kostüm denn auch komplett?“, fragte der Gitarrist dann aus heiterem Himmel, nachdem Taka fast schon befürchtet hatte dieser würde jeden Moment anfangen zu fiepen bei seinem Anblick. Bevor er jedoch nachhaken konnte, was der andere damit überhaupt meinte, kam dieser auch schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um den Kleineren. Der Sänger erstarrte regelrech wegen der plötzlichen Nähe und sein Herz fing auf einmal an regelrecht zu rasen, woran die Hände an seinem Rücken nicht unschuldig waren, die sich verdächtig nach unten bewegten. Irgendwie schienen die schlanken Finger sich aber verdammt langsam über den plüschigen Stoff hinab zu bewegen und dann erreichten sie auch schon den Hintern des Lockenkopfes, wo sie wie vermutet an einen rundlichen Puschel stießen. Das war dann erst der Punkt, an dem der Bandleader dann doch anfing zu grinsen und seine tiefbraunen Augen funkelten amüsiert, während sie sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so weit von denen des Kleineren entfernt befanden.

„Eigentlich sind meine Lieblingstiere ja Hunde, aber ich glaube die wurden gerade von einem sehr liebenswerten Häschen abgelöst.“, raunte der Blonde schon fast, bescherte Taka damit eine Gänsehaut und bevor dieser auch nur annähernd reagieren konnte, pressten sich auf einmal weiche Lippen auf seine. Das eines der flauschigen Hasenohren, die an der Kapuze des Kostüms befestigt waren, Toru ein wenig in die Stirn hing, schien diesen gerade herzlich wenig zu kümmern und stattdessen drückte er den schmalen Körper in seinen Armen zärtlich an sich. Dass er den Sänger mit dieser Aktion ziemlich überrumpelte, konnte er sich schon denken, aber das hatte dieser mit seinem Auftreten ebenso getan. Wieso Alex dem Frontmann ein pinkes Hasenkostüm angedichtet hatte, war dem Blonden zwar weiterhin ein Rätsel, aber sobald die Finger des Älteren sich an seinen Schultern in das Shirt krallten und dieser anfing den zärtlichen Kuss zu erwidern, war das auch mehr als zweitrangig.


End file.
